Heaven In Your Eyes
by Lana Ackles
Summary: Naquele momento, percebi que eu o amava. - PWP, Destiel.


Como exatamente tínhamos chegado a esse ponto?

Castiel e eu.

Não conseguia me lembrar, para falar a verdade, nem dava à mínima. Só uma parte minha estava consciente: a qual me colocava no colo de Castiel passando as pernas de cada lado, enquanto removia o seu terno. A outra parte, o Dean Winchester mulherengo e extremamente hetéro parecia morto naquele instante, mas não me fazia falta alguma.

Castiel estava com a cabeça grudada no meu peitoril, sua respiração acelerada e pesada soprava sua quentura sobre a minha camisa preta. Segurei seu rosto com as mãos e logo percebi que ele tinha os olhos forçadamente fechados, dei um selinho em seus lábios.

-Cas, não fecha os olhos, eu quero fazer isso olhando neles. – Disse baixinho, ao pé da sua orelha, ele apenas estremeceu e passou as mãos pelas minhas costas, me puxando mais pra perto.

-Não devíamos estar fazendo isso, eu não posso, Dean. – As palavras pareciam rasgar a garganta dele de dor, pelo jeito que falou, parecia estar se esforçando muito para parar de me tocar, lutar não adiantaria, ele sabia disso tão bem quanto eu.

-Shhh – Calei a boca dele com um beijo, se eu soubesse que fazer o Castiel parar de falar bastaria em por a minha língua na sua boca, eu já teria feito isso faz tempo. – Deixa comigo.

Ele concordou, ainda de olhos fechados, a boca dele estava vermelha e entreaberta, apenas me deixava com mais vontade de beijá-lo, mas tínhamos outras prioridades.

Me levantei de cima do colo dele um pouco, só para poder retirar a sua calça e cueca, me sentia tão duro e aquelas melodias tão eróticas e sujas saindo da sua boca... não tinha mais controle sobre mim.

-Que anjo malvado e desobediente você é. – Provoquei, agarrando a sua virilidade com a mão e começando a fazer movimentos lentos. – Merece um premio.

A melodia ficou mais alta e rápida,ele agarrava a minha bunda, ainda coberta pelo tecido da calça e me colava contra seu quadril.

Então ele percebeu que eu estava completamente vestido, com exceção dos sapatos, resolvi me divertir um pouco mais. Ainda sentado sobre o quadril dele, comecei a retirar a minha roupa, peça por peça, com movimentos sensuais e longos, ele abriu um pouco os olhos pra dar uma espiada, como se fosse proibido me ver fazendo isso.

Bom, de algum jeito, aquilo era sim, _proibido._

Também não dávamos a mínima pra isso.

Senti uma pontada de dor e prazer numa região bem intima, quando olhei pra baixo apenas encontrei um Castiel desesperado enfiando três dedos lambuzados no meu interior, seu olhar concentrado no trabalho de seus dedos me impediam de ver seus olhos abertos, bufei em discordância, mas depois de um tempo, já estava gemendo e rebolando contra ele, reproduzindo seu nome como um mantra, não agüentaria por mais tempo.

Ele retirou seus dedos e se deitou, eu respirei fundo e me sentei, bem em cima do pau dele.

Dor, muita dor.

Um sentimento de prazer e erotismo ao ser preenchido por Castiel veio junto.

Senti as suas mãos no meu quadril, me forçando a levantar e sentar, levantar e sentar.

Estavamos em perfeita harmonia, me concentrei nos seus sons, tão altos, meu nome saindo de forma tão pornográfica pela sua boca, fiz o meu melhor para fazer ele gritar de prazer.

E eu consegui.

Estava tão _bom._ Deus, transar com mulheres era o paraíso, mas transar com um homem – anjo, na verdade- abria a porta do céu e do inferno ao mesmo tempo, sentia todo um fogo ao nosso redor e ao mesmo tempo corais de anjos cantando o aleluia.

Era apenas o Cas, o meu anjo, cantando a melhor musica da minha vida. Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça pra trás, gemendo, passando a minha mão pelo corpo, descendo ate chegar ao rosto do meu amado.

Me fixei em suas expressões, céus, ele insistia mesmo em deixar os olhos fechados, não permitira mais isso.

-Cas... Cas olha pra mim, olha o que você esta fazendo comigo. – Minha voz estava bastante rouca. – Olha Cas, olha o quanto você me enlouquece, o quanto você é bom.

Ele teve que cobrir o rosto com as mãos, parecia estar choramingando e morrendo ao mesmo tempo, sem deixar de elevar o quadril e me atingir em cheio.

Me preparei para o grande final.

Me ergui, fazendo seu membro quase inteiro deslizar pra fora, prendi os seus dois braços ao lado de seu corpo e me sentei com força, fazendo ele entrar ate o final, eu juro, naquele momento, tudo parou, e ao mesmo tempo acelerou.

Ele abriu os olhos ao Maximo, suas pupilas dilatadas encarando o teto, logo indo ate minhas próprias Iris, eu vi, refletido em seus olhos azuis, aquilo que devia ser o céu, sem metáforas ou romantismo, aquilo era realmente o céu.

Naquele momento percebi que eu o amava.

Ele parecia mais perdido do que eu, suas bochechas estavam mais que vermelhas, seu gozo escorrendo pelas minhas pernas, e a sua mão encharcada pelo meu.

-Dean... – sua voz estava a um fio.

Rolei para o seu lado, me aninhei ao seu peito, considerando que eu era maior que ele, ficou estranho, mas continuava perfeito.

-Eu vi o céu em seus olhos, Cas. – comentei, sem esperar resposta, ele já devia ter dormido. – Você pode realmente transmitir o paraíso pelos seus olhos?

Um pouco de tempo se passou silenciosamente, fechei meus olhos, ainda pouco antes de adormecer, ouvi a voz dele.

-Eles refletem o meu paraíso,por isso eles refletiram _você_, você é o meu céu, Dean.

Depois disso só me lembro de sorrir, seus braços me apertando mais, antes de tudo ficar oscuro.

Naquele momento Percebi que ele me amava.


End file.
